In the electrolysis of brines to yield chlorine or sodium chlorate, an anode and a cathode are provided within an electrolytic cell. An electrical potential is established between the anode and the cathode whereby the negatively charged chloride ions are attracted to the anode. At the anode, the reaction: EQU Cl.sup.-.fwdarw.Cl + e.sup.-
Occurs. Thereafter, the monoatomic chlorine atoms, i.e., nascent chlorine, combine to form diatomic chlorine molecules according to the reaction: EQU 2Cl.fwdarw.Cl.sub.2
In chlorine production, the chlorine molecules form gas bubbles on the surface of the anode, and chlorine is subsequently recovered as a gas above the electrolyte. In chlorate production, the neutral to basic pH of the cell causes further oxidation of the chlorine molecules and ultimately results in the formation of chlorate ion, C10.sup.-.sub.3.
In both processes, the anode is subjected to rigorous conditions. For example, the anode is subjected to conditions of attack by nascent chlorine atoms in an acidic media under anodic conditions. This necessitates the use of a particularly corrosion-resistant material for the electrode. However, the electrode material must have electrocatalytic properties for the chlorine evolution reaction and sufficient electroconductivity to permit the passage of electrical current therethrough with a minimum IR voltage drop with an electrode coating thickness sufficient to protect the substrate from the effect of the electrolyte and electrolytical reaction.